The pet
by PaulineT
Summary: Carlisle and Esme are summoned to the Volturi and are presented with a gift. but accepting it, has consequences... rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_Carlisle point of view_

The cool damp air did nothing but heighten the suspense we were feeling. The Volturi Guard in their long black coats didn't make me nervous, but I could feel the tension radiating off Esme, my Beloved as she walked close to my side.

This had been my home for many years, although I left for obvious reasons. The long corridors, the darkness, the cries or screams of people held captive to be fed on later. We walked on, on edge and ready as we were still trying to comprehend that we were here. Summoned by Aro himself.

Finally we entered the almost office like area, were a woman greeted us with a soft light in her voice. I could feel that my smile didn't reach my eyes, but I offered it to her anyway. Esme tensed slightly, but didn't lose sight of her surroundings and walked after the guards in a steady pace.

The Guards opened the large wooden doors and stood slightly to the side, as we entered the large room. My mind wandered to the events Alice and Bella had told me about, as they had tried to stop the Volturi killing Edward. The room seemed light, unnaturally so, and more so then I remembered.

We walked in further, fighting the urge to crouch down and stand ready for a fight. After all, the last time we had seen Aro was when he threatened my, our, family. Our beloved Renesmee. Edward. Bella. Everyone.

It was unreal to hear the singsong voice of Aro as he clapped his hands together, in delight that we had came. But what choice did we have? Really? I tensed as he came closer, marveling about Esme's beauty and praising her for keeping the family together in troubled times. I could see her nostrils flare in anger, her topaz eyes turned dark. But to her credit, she remained quiet and stood still until her voice politely answered. I stood beside her, guarding her with my mere presence, close enough to touch and protect if necessary. Long brown locks curled up and pinned out of the way, pants and jacket she wore doing nothing to hide her perfect frame, but giving her freedom to fight if need be. Even now my feelings for her came forth, and my hand slipped to hers to squeeze it gently in support.

My mind struggled to listen to Aro, but I needed to. Any wrong action, any wrong word, and there would be a fight. The room vibrated with tension.

"And so I thought of you dear friend" I heard him say "this pet is marvelous. You will see! She has been here for many months now, and still she behaves differently! Isn't that the strangest thing!" He let out a soft chuckle. My mind raced. A pet? O course, in the many years I had been with them Aro, as well as Caius, kept ...pets as they called them. They were difficult to make, and therefore interesting to the Volturi. Of course they were no threat to the vampire world, if they were the Volturi would not create them. I felt Esme shift slight in her stance, looking questionably to me. She probably didn't know that they existed. My hand squeezed hers gently once again, as if to promise that my explanation would soon follow when we were alone.

"She is amazing, really Carlisle!" Aro still spoke " I gave her to Jane and still she acts so different!" In the back of the large room a door opened and Jane walked in. Within her hand she held a small metal leash that ran from her to the collar around a young girls throat, clasped to the small ring in the front. " aaahhh... There you are" aro turned swiftly and sat in his chair. Letting Jane and the girl come forth.

My eyes moved to Jane in greeting as she walked to a spot in front of the large chairs in which Aro, Caius and Marcus sat. The young girl beside her drew my attention and I took in every feature of her. Dirty brown locks fell forward as her head was constantly bowed, small thin frame covered in bruises, cuts and filth. Her scent was soft and sweet, but hard to make out underneath the smell of blood and dirt. I noticed fresh blood smears on the inside of her thighs and fresh bruises on her abdomen. I saw the cuts on her back. The deep mark on her leg. I didn't see the two bite marks on her forearms that I knew were there. I could feel Esme move slightly closer, her hand gripping mine, not understanding what this girl was doing here, why she was alive.

Without a thought the girl melted down in a kneeling position as Jane stopped walking, knowing her place well. She was still, although from time to time a soft whimper would escape her dry lips. Jane stood beside her, letting the leash drop unceremoniously, knowing that the pain she could give to this girl didn't need any physical contact. Red eyes turned to Aro "Master?"

"Of course, of course, a little show is in order" Aro laughed lightly and sat forward, his elbows on his knees, face in his hands as he watched Esme's and my reaction. The soft cries we started to hear became a louder and the door through which Jane and the pet had entered the room opened again. This time it was Alec, dragging forth a woman and hauling her roughly to the stone wall. She was bound by ankles and wrists, but still she managed to awkwardly try to crawl away. Pleas and cries tumbling over her lips, filling the room. My body tensed, as did Esme's but we didn't move. We couldn't do anything to save this woman, and we both accepted that. There was no choice but to ride this out.

Instead our attention was drawn back to the pet, as she began to shake slightly in her kneeling position. Whimpers came forth, over and over again, from deep within her throat. "Hush" Jane spoke as she kicked the girl which caused her to fall onto the stone ground. The whimpers almost stopped, but the shaking intensified as the girl's head snapped up, not daring to look at Jane, but eyes focused on the pleading woman. Esme gasped as she saw the brown eyes, for the red glow within them was unmistakably there.

She was brave, this girl, as she pushed up from the place in which she had fallen and tried to sit back into the kneeling position. She failed miserably as her thirst drove her to the woman. Pleas of another kind began to fill the air and the red brown eyes filled with tears "please Mistress, please please!" Her voice was harsh, the deep underlying need one we all recognized. It was the need to feed. I shook my head slightly as I realized they hadn't let her feed for quite some time.

Her small frame shook and fingers began to claw at the stone floor as she shook her head, but she managed to stay in her place as Jane waited. Finally, deep red eyes looked to us as she gave a nod "feed" and with that, the girl sprang up immediately, running toward the woman and attacking. Her teeth, only slightly stronger than human teeth, bit the woman who screamed loudly. Trying to push the girl off she fought the best she could. It took a moment, before the scent of blood filled the air, and we watched the girl feed. We could hear her heart beat speed up in excitement and lust, smell the scent of her body as she struggled to keep the woman close.

Esme watched in horror as she couldn't comprehend what she was seeing, and her deep black eyes closed for a moment as if to block the scene. I wrapped my arm around her and heard Jane's chuckle. The cries of the woman stilled slowly as we could hear her heartbeat grow soft, body lying limp against the wall as the blood which gave her life was drained from her.

And then it happened. Aro must have been waiting for it as he clasped his hands together again and laughed wholeheartedly. The girl shrank back from her prey and began to whimper. Hands moved to the woman's face as the whimpers turned into words " no...no...please...no ..." She pushed her head to the woman's chest, trying to hear her heartbeat" no...please..." As there was none she threw her head back and cried out hoarsely, sending a shiver through my body as well as through Esme's. She held me close as we both watch the girl, trying to wake the dead woman whose blood she drank, guilt stricken and filled with grief as she realized that her death was her fault. Her small frame writhed on the floor as fingers clawed at her own skin, trying to replace the deep emotional pain with physical one. Her face showing a mixture of self-loathing and grief, even though it was still covered in smears of the dead woman's blood.

"Enough" it was Aro's light voice as he stood from his chair and moved over the stone floor. "Jane dear?"His eyes moved to her and as she gave a quiet nod of understanding before her eyes focused on the young girl. "Pain" and as the word was spoken the girl cried and thrashed around on the floor as it hit her. It only took several moments before the room became utterly quiet, the young pet having passed out from the intensity. "you didn't need to do that.." Esme's voice was soft and I could hear the tears she was fighting within it. Aro just smiled in response and turned his eyes to me.

"Do you now understand why this pet reminds me so of you?" Aro questioned. I gave a nod and answered, keeping my beloved close, her emotions were taking the overhand as I knew she wanted to protect this girl, but we needed to still remind ourselves where we were.

"Yes.i have never seen a pet have regret about clenching their thirst." My eyes looked to the unconscious girl" she truly is amazing Aro" my eyes turned to him and I and saw his smile "wonderful! I knew you'd like her! That's why I'm giving her to you as a token of good will. After all, after our last meeting I feel there is still tension between us dear friend..."

I felt my body tense at his words and Esme held my jacket tighter. Give her to us? What game was Aro playing? A pet, trained by Aro and Jane, within my house? Living amongst my family? Was it safe? My mind raced, but as I looked down into Esme's eyes and searched my own heart, and I knew we were giving this girl a chance. And so I nodded, forcing a slight smile to curl my lips " that is most generous Aro, thank you"

He gave a soft wave in the direction of the girl "take her then and be on your way my friend" He turned to sit in his chair as Jane walked to the girl and unclasped the leash she had placed there, the collar still around the girls throat. She wrapped the leash slowly around her hand before sliding it inside her pocket. I let go of Esme and walked to them, scooping the girl gently up in my arms, letting her head fall softly against my shoulder. And we moved, Esme and me, carrying this girl out of the large room. The Guards once again closed the doors behind us and we were back again, to walk through the long halls, to where we came.


	2. Chapter 2

_Carlisle point of view_

The girl weight nothing in my arms, head softly lulling against my shoulder as I carried her limp frame through the corridors and up to the streets. It was a quiet night, even for Volterra, and we made it without incident to the rental car. I worried about how long she would be unconscious as a result from Jane's attack. I felt my Beloved eyes upon me, but the first priority now was settling this sweet body as comfortable as I could on the back seat. She never stirred, or gave any sign of regaining consciousness and my fingers softly brushed a stray brown lock from her face before I closed the door and moved to sit by Esme in the driver's seat.

"I know you crave answers my Love" My dark eyes turned to her and my fingers brushed over her skin as my palm rested against her cheek "and I will explain in the plane, but first we need to find medicine to keep her asleep and to help with the pain. It will do her no good to wake up right now" as always, Esme gave a soft nod of understanding, right as my cell phone rang.

As I started the car, Esme reached into my jacket, taking the cell phone and put it on speaker phone. Of course, Alice's voice immediately came forth, as she had seen the decision made. She questioned our sanity, but knew us too well to do so for long. I waited it out, letting her get it off her chest before asking her to tell the family that we were heading for Isle Esme for now. My Beloved gave a soft nod in understanding as her topaz colored eyes looked to the back seat "she needs to be away from humans…"

Alice offered to call ahead to make sure all was well on the Isle and I gratefully accepted her offer. As a pharmacy which was open 24 hours came into view I stopped to get the medication the girl would need, leaving Esme to talk to Alice for a moment, saying her goodbyes as the family would stay in Forks for now.

As I returned, I found her sitting silently in the front seat, looking to the passed out girl "will we be able to help her Carlisle?" the question was soft, with doubt underlying. I too looked to her and smiled sadly "I don't know. As I said to Aro, I have never seen a pet feel regret after a feed. Aro mentioned that she had been with them for months. If that is true, she was able to stay alive longer than any other pet they have created…she is strong"

I started the car and we drove to the airport. I didn't mention the doubt I had for this girl. Aro was highly manipulative and clever. What if this girl was trained to be our downfall in any shape or form? If that was true, would we be able to end her life if need be after trying to help her? My mind wondered, knowing the girl appealed to Esme's mother heart. But we needed to be aware as well.

The plane stood ready and I silently thanked Alice for having arranged that was well. I laid the girl down and immediately started to get her comfortable. I felt the door of the plane close and heard Esme speak to the pilot, as I cleaned a small area of skin just underneath the left collarbone before uncapping a butterfly needle and carefully inserting it underneath the skin. It was necessary to have, in case the girl would wake up. I would be able to give her some tranquilizer without her even noticing it.

As the plane was in the air I sat back, right next to Esme, and gave a soft sigh. My voice was soft as I explained. "Aro and Caius held pets during the time I was with them. The thought never crossed my mind that they still kept them" I felt Esme lean against me, trying to comfort me by physical contact, and encouraging me to keep talking. "they are hard to create. Our bite not only serves to allow us to drink the blood of our victims, but also let our venom enter the body" I felt her softly nod against my shoulder in agreement. I turned my head and pressed a kiss to her dark curls, noticing she no longer had them pinned up, but they hang loose over her shoulders, my fingers reached for them, softly stroking.

"when they try to create a pet, two bite at the same time. Aro always marked his pets by biting on their forearm, and the other would do the same at the other arm. One drinks only slowly but lets the venom spread, the other drinks more, cleaning the blood from the first vampires venom. It allows the venom to reach the whole bloodstream and all the organs, but after one cycle it is removed again. The whole process is excruciating for the victim and doesn't always end well. There needs to be some slight amount of venom left behind in the victim. If there is too much left, the change will occur. And if too much blood has been taken, the person dies"

I felt Esme still against me, my fingers still softly stroking her hair. I waited for the questions I knew would come. "like James and Edward. James bit Bella and Edward drank from her to get the venom out" her eyes looked to me and I nodded. "yes. And I worried at that point that we would indeed be creating a pet. But it was the only way to keep Bella alive. It seems we didn't, perhaps because the bites need to be simultaneously, or perhaps Edward was able to clean Bella's blood totally, I don't know"

My face must have shown my worry, as Esme drew me closer and I felt her lips find mine. I opened my mouth slightly, to taste my Beloved, and feel her closeness. She drew back after the kiss only slightly to murmer against me "you encouraged Edward to do what you thought was best. You had no choice. All worked out well" her fingers softly brushed through my blond locks and I gave a nod.

"pets were..are…created for multiple purposes. They are trained to fulfill the needs of their creators. In any way" Esme nodded softly as her hand moved to my shirt and fingers played with the buttons in thought. We both knew what I meant. A pet was something to play with, toy with, hurt, manipulate and eventually destroy.

The girl choose that moment to slightly stir and I moved to kneel by her side. I could hear her heartbeat pick up pace, either from increased anxiety as she was struggling to wake up, or from unconscious pain. Taking a small glass vial I drew some midazolam in a small needle and injected it through the placed butterfly needle into the girl, watching her intently until she calmed down again. We would probably be repeating this again before we would reach the Isle.

I took Esme in my arms as I sat back down, knowing I needed to share more so she would be able to understand what probably would happen in the near future. "pets have a longing, a need, to please their creators. They are willing to endure anything if it means that they will be looked upon fondly. It stems from the bond that is created with the bites, as well as the training itself." Esme's hold on me tightened. "this girl has been with Aro and Jane for quite some time" I continued "to break her bond with them, we will probably first have to establish dominance over her, gain her trust in the only way she knows, before we can start to heal her". Esme's nod and dry sob as she buried her face against my shoulder broke my heart. We struggled so many years to blend in with humans, to become like them and fight our natural vampire ways. And now, because of this girl, to be able to help her, that was exactly what we would have to let go. If only for a while.


	3. Chapter 3

_Carlisle's point of view_

The Isle was as I remembered it. I looked to Esme, and saw she too loved being here. She should, I almost chuckled, I bought it for her. The small boat moved fast across the water, and took us closer and closer. As we docked I watched Esme gather the girl in her arms, keeping her to her form as she jumped to shore. The talk we had on the plane caused us both to think about our decision to accept this young person into our lives. I had looked to my Beloved and had seen the resolve settle on her face. I knew what it meant. We would let our instincts guide us with her for the time being. I sighed softly, but agreed wholeheartedly with her. This girl needed a chance. And we would give it to her.

As we entered our home on the Isle I noticed the scents of Kaure and Gustavo. It lingered in every part of the house, as Alice had called ahead to tell them we were coming. I noticed a small note on the table. _Dear Carlisle and Esme, Alice called and asked if we would prepare a room for your guest. We did so in the smallest bedroom. We hope it is as you wish. _

I ran a hand through my blond locks in nervousness as Alice had chosen to involve the housekeepers. I gave a nod to Esme and she followed me with the girl, gasping as I opened the door to the smallest bedroom. It didn't even look like a bedroom anymore. The walls were a light white as they were, but the curtains before the windows made the room dark. The room was almost empty, save from a warm blanket which lay on the ground and some chairs in the corner. Esme quickly recovered from her initial surprise, and placed the girl upon the blanket.

I moved closer and let her turn into my arms, hugging her tightly. She again buried her face in the crook of my neck, inhaling my scent, arms around me and resting in the small of my back. I let one hand cradle her head and the other rest in the small of her back to keep her close. We stood like that for minutes before I slowly began to move "she's stirring, come, we'll let her wake on her own" We kept the door open slightly, to let light enter the room as we moved out.

The stirring continued as we could hear whimpers come forth. We listened carefully, but sat down on the couch instead of going to her. My hand held Esme's as we just sat there, listening to the pet waking up and looking to the window taking in the view and letting our minds wander.

_Pet's point of view_

I felt something soft underneath my hand and my eyes opened slightly to see what it was. The softness was unfamiliar, and I stroked it with my hand in gratitude. Mistress and Master obviously had been pleased with me, if they allowed me a blanket. A tear softly slipped across my cheek as memories returned and sadness began to fill my heart, replacing the gratitude. I had killed for this blanket; the woman had died because I drank from her. But I was so thirsty and Mistress hadn't allowed me to feed for so long. I couldn't help it. I couldn't. I couldn't stop.

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry.." more tears flowed freely as I allowed my body to curl up in a tight ball, clinging to the softness the blanket allowed. I sniffed slightly and stilled, realizing something slowly. My fear intensified as my eyes looked around. It wasn't only the blanket. My whole room smelled different. The whole room wás different. I sniffed the air deeply and let out a soft whine. It smelled like humans and vampires, ones I didn't know. This was bad. Very bad. Mistress had been pleased had she not? Where was she? Where was Master? Where did they take me? I sniffed and sniffed, trying to catch any scent of them. As I searched frantically for any sign my eyes found him. Tall, lean, blond locks and weird topaz colored eyes. He wore different clothes then I was used to seeing, khaki pants, a white t shirt, barefoot. He leaned against the door frame, watching me. I searched my mind, and recognized him. He had been watching me. Together with a female. Master knew them. But where was he?

It shook me to the core as he spoke, his voice soft but clear as a bell. "They aren't here. You belong to me now" I wailed at the words, and shook my head. No. it wasn't true. Neither Master nor Mistress would do this. No. No. No. No. No. my mind and body filled with fear and grief. I hadn't pleased them. They gave me away. Tears streamed down my face as my fingers clawed at my skin, I wanted to feel pain, needed it. Anything to not think of this reality. They had left me. My fingers pulled on my dark locks tightly, causing sharp pain on my scalp. I didn't notice that He just stood there. Watching me. Waiting.

_Carlisle's point of view_

I let her ride it out. I watched her inflict pain on herself, scratching skin, pulling out hair. She needed to go through this, a way of mourning I suppose. I crossed my arms and waited. I had time. My heart bled for her, but I couldn't let it show.

It took days for her to finally relax slightly. She'd lie for hours curled up as a tight ball, or crawling around in the room whimpering and sniffing the air to try and locate anything that would remind her of Aro or Jane. Sometimes the smell of blood flowed from the room, and we knew she had scratched herself open again, or had scuffed her knee by crawling across the floor in circles. Esme and I took turns going into the room, not acknowledging her in any way, but simply to place a bowl of water in the left corner of the room. We knew she'd find it, and heard her drink every now and then. Food for now wasn't necessary. She had fed only a week earlier and pets could survive on that for long periods of time. The moments I knew she had fallen asleep was when I quickly checked her body, making sure she didn't harm herself in such a way that she needed medical treatment. For now, that was not the case.

The day she finally lay still for hours and only whimpered from time to time, was the day I decided to try again. Sighing I gave a kiss to Esme's curls before walking to the room and opening the door, letting more light in. The girl indeed lay trembling in the corner, eyes refusing to look at me. The whimpers increased and she tried to press her body further away from me. "Mine. Stop that" my voice held more dominance in it than I had allowed in years and it had the desired effect on the girl as she stilled. Her head snapped up and the eyes that had held so much sadness now blazed with anger. The redness within them almost sparkling beneath the brown. Her voice was soft, just barely above a whisper "not yours".

I was amazed at her brave words, but couldn't allow them. I moved over so swiftly human eyes couldn't see me. Crouching down and holding a fistful of dirty hair in my hand I yanked her head up. "Make no mistake pet. You are Mine. Aro and Jane have given you to me. You will do as I want now" my eyes bore into hers, until she gave a soft noise and looked away. Anger was still radiating off her and I hated what I had to do, but I knew I had to break this resistance. For her to be truely mine and before we could even think of helping this girl heal.

"Everything about you is Mine" my eyes looked down her dirty and thin frame. Letting my right hand keep her in place with the hold on her hair, my left hand began to trail her body. "your face" I palmed her cheek, and let my thumb slide across her dry lips. They instinctively opened slightly, but I moved on. "your neck" the collar that had been placed there had been removed by Esme, and it seemed only now the pet was noticing. "your body" as the young girl trembled within my hold, my fingers slid across the two soft breasts, weighing them in my palm after fingers caressed the nipples, both hardening under the touch. Her soft form shook slightly, almost swaying as if she couldn't decide whether to dare try and move away from me, or move closer to the soft touches I allowed. My fingers slipped lower, sliding over the many bruises that covered her abdomen. Her breathing became more rapid as my hand stopped to linger on her pubic bone. My hand then moved down her thigh, careful to not touch the wound I knew was there.

I took a deep breath and smirked slightly, as there was a deepening in her scent. The scent of her arousal began to fill the air. I knew her body was betraying her. Reacting as trained to touches allowed. Sexual or otherwise. My hand trailed up over the inside of her right thigh and I knew she understood as she opened her legs wider. I had realized the first time I saw her she had been used this way, as the evidence in the form of blood smears had ran down her thighs. For now, this was enough and I pulled my hand away. Again I looked into her eyes. "Mine" was all I said before letting go of her hair and rising to leave.

I realized she was crying as the anger had been replaced with sadness. Placing a hand near my feet, she knew not to touch me without permission, but reached for me just the same. "please" I looked down to see the sheer despair in her eyes. I gave a slight smile and remained standing, waiting.

"Please" I watched the girl swallow nervously before crawling closer, and softly beginning to smell me. The action startled me slightly, but I didn't let her notice. She sniffed the air as she held her face mere inches from my feet before moving her body up to smell my legs. To humans this might have been a weird sight. I realized it reminded me vaguely of a dog smelling a human as they are introduced. I let it be. She needed to know every aspect of my scent as I was her new Owner. She rose less than fluently, obviously not allowed to stand very often. Her hands clasped behind her back as she sniffed my right arm, moving up to my neck. I stood unmoving as she moved on to my chest, and lowered again in a kneeling position, ending her movements as she held her face close to my crotch. She inhaled deeply, once, twice. The sound that escaped her throat was a mixture between a cry and a moan, and the sound made me smile softly.

She sat back on her heels, and looked up to my face, making sure to avoid my eyes. My fingers brushed through her locks for a moment before I turned and saw Esme standing in the doorway, watching the scene. I reached for her with one hand, and she came forth to stand close to me, easily wrapping one arm around my waist, body close to mine. The girl started to tremble and began to crawl back, pressing herself against the wall. Eyes more brown than red, white teeth biting down on bottom lip as whimpers came forth, expecting the worst.

I stood proud as Esme's looked at the girl, but made no move to either comfort her or let her fear flare up. "Mine. This is my Mate. I expect you to treat her the same as you do me". She almost frantically nodded, giving off more whimpers. I petted my thigh twice to call her to me and I couldn't help but smile as she slowly crawled forward. My fingers brushed through her locks again as I did before Esme joined us, and I decided it was enough for now. "rest" and with that we turned, leaving the pet alone again in the room.


	4. Chapter 4

_Esme's point of view_

"She smells Carlisle" I wrapped my arms around my Beloved and pressed my smaller frame to his. My lips found his easily. He nodded in agreement at my words and chuckled softly. We both knew of what she reeked. Not only blood and sweat and dirt. But also of Aro and Jane. Their scents were still all over her body. And even though the girl might not realize it, we certainly did. I couldn't help smile as he rested his head on top my mine and asked "why don't you do this with her".

I knew I was strong enough to handle the girl if she would act up, but still I was grateful as he offered a soft "I'll stay close". Untangling myself from his arms I gave a soft push, laughing as he playfully let himself fall backwards on the couch. My hand brushed through my long locks as I turned away from him to ready the bathroom, taking deep breaths to steady myself as I needed to be strong for the girl.

When I finally moved to the small room, I stood in the doorway seeing the sweet girl press herself against the wall in fear. I had stood here when Carlisle had told her she belonged to us. A soft shiver had run down my spine as I had heard the dominance in his voice and it had drawn me near. I had watched his hand stroke the girl, and had smelled the arousal in the air. I also had seen her take in his scent. The way she had sniffed his crotch and had moaned at the scent almost had me step forward. I hadn't, because somehow, I had understood what transpired. It had felt..right.

I stepped forward to stand in the middle of the room as my eyes were locked on her. "Come pet" Waiting to see if she would obey, I couldn't see any movement from her, except the increase of the trembling of sweet body. "Come. Here." The softness in my voice had gone and this time I did get a response, watching as the girl uncurled from position in which she had lied, and crawled forward. I crossed my arms, and stared at her for a few moments, before I shook my head.

I began to walk, slowly circling the girl and smelling the scent of fear in the increase. "Your Owner..My Mate…tells you to treat me with the utmost respect, and this is how you do it?" a soft shake of her head was given, dark curls sweeping the floor as she bowed her head. "No? Be careful little one, for that is one dangerous word around me" I still circled the girl and noticed her eyes as they followed my feet when they came into view. "No as in he didn't tell you? Or no this isn't how you'd show your utmost respect?"

I suddenly stopped and crouched down next to her, mimicking Carlisle's action and grabbing a fist full of hair to yank her head up, I whispered in her ear "or maybe..it is because he told you to treat me the same as you would treat him? Is that it little one? You aren't showing me any respect because you wouldn't show him?" I listened to the frantic pace of her heart as I took a deep breath to smell the deep almost tangible scent of fear radiating off her. A shiver ran down my spine as I realized what I was doing, but again, it felt so right. Her breathing coming in short gasps as she struggled to find the right answers, finding none she let out soft whimpers, closing dark eyes.

I roughly let go of her hair and watched in fascination as she trembling began to move. Lowering her head to let it press to the ground, crossing arms in front of it. By doing so, as she had been in a crawling position, hips were pushed up as legs spread wide. I rose and watched her, listening to the words that were whispered "please Mistress, I didn't show the respect you deserve." I heard the nervous swallow as I took in the vulnerable position she had taken. And I froze. White teeth bit lower lip as my eyes went from deep black in irritation to an uncertain look. My eyes darted to the door and a slight relieved sigh escaped me as he stood there, leaning against the frame with his arm crossed. He looked to the girl and then to me.

I could read it in his eyes. I had to do this. I had called her on her actions, and now had to follow through with punishment. Was I really strong enough? I didn't want to be the one to give her the first punishment here, but her actions had given me no choice. As that dawned on me, I gave a soft nod to him, and waited until he moved away. Crouching down by the girl I placed one hand on her marked back, letting her know she was not to move. My other hand stroked the soft skin of her ass before I gave a sharp smack on it, leaving a heavy red handprint. The sharp cry that rolled through the room made me shiver. I repeated the smack, once, twice, on the left ass cheek, before giving two hard slaps to the right cheek. Soft cries came from the body I held down, but instinctively I knew this wasn't anything like she had experienced before, nothing to what Jane or Aro would have done to her.

To make sure she learned this lesson my hand moved to the soft core of this girl, ignoring the warmth that radiated off her ass. And as I smacked the sweet folds, once, twice and three times, the girl cried out hoarsely but amazingly, stayed in place. I removed my hand from her back, and rose. She did nothing to lessen the pain in her ass or folds, and I let her feel the pain by not giving a command to change position. Her sobs were heavy, but stilled quickly. A soft smile circled my lips and I repeated the order I had given before.

"Come pet". This time, there was an immediate response. She groaned softly as she rose to a crawling position and came forth, nestling by my legs in a kneeling position as I had seen her do with Jane. Turning sharply I walked out of the small room "follow". I listened carefully but heard her follow, only a bit hesitant as she excited the room. It was the first time she was allowed to leave it, and eyes had to adjust slightly to the brighter light.

We entered the bathroom and I closed the door to a crack behind us. The girl seemed nervous but stilled as she waited for directions. "Let's get you clean shall we?"My voice was lighter now, and I pointed to the bath I had run for her. "Come pet, get into the bath". The girl looked up in surprise, eyes darting to the warm water. White teeth nibbled on lower lip as eyes began to moisten. The scent of fear that had radiated from her, increased tenfold, and the second it hit me, I watched the girl rise and try to make a run for it. Growling low in my throat and taking one step forward, fingers grabbing her left upper arm to stop her from fleeing the bathroom. The girl turned in my grasp, struggling to find some way to escape the iron hold she was in. As she noticed she couldn't a snarl erupted from her throat and she hit over all the items I had set ready in a loud crash.

A deep growl was heard in answer to her snarl. "Mine. That will be quite enough". Carlisle had opened the door and watched the scene before him. His eyes were dark, and even thought his voice had been at a normal volume, I knew he was livid. The girl just snarled and struggled in response, trying to get loose and flee. With one step he was closer, and my hand let go as he grabbed the girl by the neck before sending her flying into the room, sliding over the wooden floor and crashing against the table. I crossed my arms and walked forward, following Carlisle out of the bathroom to watch him. I needed to watch him. I needed…her submission.

The girl shook her head slightly, and growled again, before eyes darted to the door. She rose to run towards an escape, but hard hands pushed her down to the ground as he had seen her action and a deep growl rumbled from his chest. Falling hard on her knees, she growled and snarled, eyes a deep brown red as they looked to his face.

_Carlisle's point of view_

I held my hand on the soft flesh of her neck, and watched as the girl looked up in defiance to me. Deep brown red eyes boring into my own topaz colored ones, the growls and snarls easily heard as body tried to struggle free. Words too were mingled with them "stop" "let go" and the worst "not yours!". Although I had hoped this would have gone a great deal better, my patience had gone as I had watched the struggles and the attempt to flee. "MINE!" I growled out low and pushed my hand down, forcing her face first onto the wood of the floor. Hands tried to claw at me, legs wanted to kick. I kept her down, and gave a nod to Esme, who seemed to watch in fascination. "Rope?"

My attention turned back to the struggles beneath my hand, which I had no problem controlling physically. But that was not the issue at hand. I knew I had to break her. She was mine. Her body and mind needed to learn. Needed to learn to let go of Aro and Jane. As Esme returned with the rope I had asked for, I let go for one second to let my hands grab hers. Tying her wrists easily, even though snarls ripped through the air and feet kicked. Suddenly, teeth snapped close to my arm and instinctively my hand shot out to smack across her face. Grabbing long curls and tilting head back as far as it would go without snapping her neck, my face inches from hers, I made myself very clear "do that again…and this is over. Make no mistake. I will kill you"

Even I heard the deadly tone in my voice, and it served to have Esme wrap slender arms around herself. The smack had left a red handprint on the girls' cheek, and had startled her visibly. Still, this was far from over. Wrists securely tied, I rose and moved towards one of the doors, a small hook in the wall there enough to restrain the girl. I dragged the kicking girl there, and yanked her boy easily up to tie the rope which secured the girls wrist to the hook. Standing back a bit, I watching her body squirm as it stood on tiptoes, back towards me.

The sound of my belt buckle being undone and leather belt glide through the hoops of my pants made the girl struggles more fierce, the words and growls still floating through the air "no! no! not yours! Let go!" My anger burned inside me, and as I slowly took the belt in hand, to take a moment. To make sure I would punish, but not destroy.

My arm rose, to let the belt have full range and fall harsh upon the girls' skin. The first two smacks easily given to the girls' ass, leaving deep red stripes. They served to let her feel the impact, but the struggling did not cease. I continued, low rumbling growls heard as I drew my arm back again and again, deep red welts appearing on the girls' shoulders, lower back and ass. It must have taken almost a dozen before the words that had come from her disappeared and only soft snarls were heard. Small frame began to tremble instead of struggling. Still I did not relent, and as the leather fell upon the back of the already marked thighs, she began to lose her footing, hanging from her wrists. I stopped and moved closer, my larger body almost touching hers as she hung before me helplessly, feet trying to find the ground. Tears were streaking cheeks, and I brushed a small lock of brown curls out of the way. "Who am I?" whispering in her ear, I felt the heat of the stripes glow against my frame. Still, a soft shake of her head confirmed what I read in her body language. Not ready yet.

Eyes grew wide as I forced her to turn, now dangling in front of me, soft tissue of abdomen and breasts exposed for the leather of the belt. I stood back, and watched as the struggling of her body continued as my belt hit its mark over and over again. Horizontal stripes appeared on her abdomen, and after the fifth given I aimed lower, letting the leather fall upon her thighs. Sobs now wrecked through her body, as she hung against the wall. Compassion tugged on my heart, as I looked towards this innocent girl who had been turned into what she was, as her helplessness. Head bowed and face disguised by the long dirty curls, tears leaking down, dripping upon the wooden floor. Body covered in angry red welts. Struggling to cope with what was happening, the pain I was giving her, but also the pain of the realization that she really needed to let go of her former owners. Her creators. And she was losing this struggle. After each time my belt hit her skin, she couldn't stand anymore. But in between hits, she tried to find the floor and rise; she needed to, to be able to breathe.

The last few times my belt hit her skin, now marking the softness of her breasts, finally made her cry out hoarsely. She couldn't struggle any longer, and the cries mingled with whimpers each time I drew my hand back for a new blow. I finally relented, moved closer and inhaled a specific scent, a scent I would now recognize with her. The scent of her submission. I whispered my question again in her ear, but this time, I knew the right answer would be given. "Who am I?"

"Master" she sobbed out and I could feel her small frame sagging against mine as she didn't have the strength anymore to stand. My arm wrapped around her, to slightly lift her from the hook. She slid to the ground, and I watched small frame lie before my feet. I crouched down, relishing in the scent that filled the air around us, wiping long locks from her face and asked again "who am I" this time the answer came more fluent, more easily "my Master". I gave a nod, and rose, feeling my anger flow from me as she lay before me. Finally, her submission to me complete.


	5. Chapter 5

_Pet's point of view_

Trembling slightly, I followed her out of the room that had been my place for a while now. My skin softly stung after the smacks received: a clear warning to behave or punishment would follow. As she had begun to circle me and the tone of her voice had grown irritated, I had been sure harsh pain would follow. It surprised me she had been so gentle, and I followed her in gratitude, my tears disappearing as they had fallen out of fear of much, much worse.

It was bright in the next room; the light hurt my eyes as I crawled over the unfamiliar floor. Smelling his scent, my eyes searched for him but didn't find him. I hadn't realized where I followed her until hands and knees felt the cool tiles underneath. It was warm and damp, the air filled with sweet scents. Her voice startled me, the command so clear that my eyes darted towards the bath. No. no. she couldn't have said what I think she did. Tears filled my eyes as fear and despair curled around my heart and soul. Bathe?

His scent. Her scent. Their scent will be washed away. Their marks upon me cleaned, as if they never excised. Their scents proteced me, if others smelled to whom I belonged, they wouldn't touch. I am nothing without the dried blood that they spilled. Without Masters essence between my thighs. Couldn't she see her marks already were beginning to fade? That bruises were turning yellow, and it will be as if they were never there? She wants to take away everything which ever showed I belonged to them. No!

Anger pushed to the surface, mixing with the despair. No! I have to get away! Snarls ripped through the air and I didn't even realize they came from me, as my body turned to flee. Out. I needed to get out! Struggling, my arm stuck before I was able to leave the room, eyes seeing the hand there. Let go. Have to leave. Have to go. Go home. Home.

The deep growl which answered only served to fuel my desperation. As body suddenly flew through the air, ending with a sharp pain in my ribs as I hit something, my only thoughts: Out. I have to get out. Slightly disorientated I pushed up, but was forced down again. Wrists tied, causing me to not be able to run. Every fiber of me rebels, causing me to kick, claw, snarl, growl. My struggles futile, and out of sheer frustration my teeth snap close to the arm that holds me, trying to bite. The stinging pain of the smack on my face startled me. My soul registered the clear threat within the tone of his voice and the way my neck is angled and my body falls limp. Prey in a predators grasp, holding still to avoid death.

My body moved for me and an unfamiliar sound reached my ears. His scent richer than I remember, deeper. Then pain followed. Unrelenting, hard and fierce pain. It flared up in my thighs, my ass, my back. it caused breath to be taken away, toes to lose contact with the ground. Body to hurt. The pain grew slowly, each new rise of pain given too soon, too soon for the last one to lower in intensity and be replaced. No. one on top of the other, on top of the other. Building as a burning fire.

Body struggled to move, but there was no way to escape the unforgiving blows. Anger and despair are slowly replaced by pain. The question heard, but not able to answer. I won't answer. My body turned and the pain began again, eyes spotting the leather belt that caused it. Soon, my whole world existed of pain. It filled my body, it filled my mind. I have no choice. No choice was given. Not my choice to make. It never was. As that comprehension dawned on me instinctively, body and mind give in. the question is heard again, and I knew the answer. it embedded itself in my heart, mind and soul. Master. He is my Master.

I lie before him, utterly exposed and vulnerable. It didn't matter. My body, mind and soul now his. The pain that flowed through me slowly subsiding and a new touch felt. He was crouching beside me, fingers brushing though long locks. I pushed myself closer, eager to feel the softness, the caress. I whispered the words again "my Master".

He stayed with me in the same position until my breathing became more regular, the pain bearable. My eyes search His face, but I didn't dare to look him straight in the eye anymore. I pushed even closer, turning my head to softly, barely touching, shower His feet with kisses. Eyes fluttering closed as He allowed it, His fingers still brushing through my hair. A desire filled me, now knowing and feeling fully that he was Master, I needed to know he accepted me and forgave my actions. Sweet pleading sounds flowed from my throat, as I continued. Turning my face to be able to kiss the hand that caressed me, tongue slipping out to give delicate licks to his skin. The taste of him made my pleas grow more intense. Shivers ran down my body as I almost felt him smile, and my soul rejoiced as a kiss was planted on my head "all is forgiven Mine".

Cold arms finally scooped me up and I was carried to the bathroom, my body curling perfectly to his. His scent deep and rich, making my fingers curl around his shirt, to pull myself closer. I heard a soft chuckle as it rumbled through his chest. I could hear the water running, before my body was untangled from his and I'm lowered in the bath. The warmth surrounded me as she bathed me softly, with the gentleness of a womans touch. A whisper flowed from me as my eyes searched her face "Mistress?" a smile formed upon her lips, and a gentle kiss was given to my wet clean locks. "Yes". The confirmation made me smile again, and I'm certain that although everything I've known is being washed away from me, the old scents and old marks will be replaced with theirs new ones.

_Carlisle's point of view_

Standing near the window, hands clasped behind my back, my mind wandered before I felt her body press against my own. Her arms so easily wrapped around me, the kiss almost warm against my cheek. My eyes searched hers. Had I gone too far? Had she seen a side of me too unfamiliar to feel at ease with me? Did my Beloved have doubts? I read the answer in her eyes and smiled softly. Sweet voice speaking the words I so needed to hear. "this was necessary. It had to be done to keep her safe. Now, we can built towards a future for her" I agreed wholeheartedly, and I was glad she understood. It indeed had been necessary. But I had pushed this feelings of dominance towards others of my kind, towards pets, aside for so long. It was strange. It felt right. To own this girl. To smell her submission. To see her obey every order Esme and I made. And the fact that it felt right, was what unnerved me.

It seemed we had stood there all night as the rays of the sun began to warm the house, and the sweet stirring of our pet was heard. I chuckled at the sound of a stifled yawn, and realized the next sound was one of a rumbling stomach. Knowing pets ate human food as well, I asked Esme to make something light. It had been a while since she had eaten anything. I waited for her to move to the kitchen, smelling the scent of toast being made.

The door of her room now open, I simply moved closer into view. Immediately her body moved, crawling closer, hesitating just before me, before a touch was made. I understood the need to touch, to feel, to cling. The full scent of her submission still surrounded her, as kneeling body was pressed close to my leg and my fingers found dark curls to brush through them. "goodmorning Mine" a soft purr heard before an answer was given "goodmorning Master". Smiling gently I moved my leg, and instantly she let go, face up to see or hear what I wanted from her. Twice my hand tapped my thigh before I turned, the unspoken command to follow. I smiled as she understood and crawled behind me, towards the kitchen.

The smells from the kitchen made her stomach growl, but her pace didn't falter. As I stopped, she knelt beside me, again looking up. My fingers brushed through long locks automatically before I was handed a plate from Esme. Two simple pieces of toast, a small amount of butter covering them. Placing the plate down, the girl softly began to tremble, licking sweet lips as a mewling sound was heard. I waited and spotted what I expected, an almost unseen movement in her body, inching closer to the food.

Quickly I picked up the plate again, holding it in my hands until she knelt back, waiting. When body stilled, except from the expected trembling, I placed the plate back upon the ground. Leaning against the kitchen island, I watched her again and this time she didn't move. "ask Mine". Eyes darted up to my face, before she whispered "may I please eat?"

As I answered "yes" she darted to the food so fast it made Esme laugh, as she leaned against my frame to watch her. "don't eat too fast, it will upset your stomach" she slowed only slightly, eating the toast delightedly. Obviously a treat for her. she'll get used to human food soon enough. As the toast was gone, eyes darted towards Esme and the word that was spoken made us both laugh. "more?" Esme shook her head "soon. But for now, that was enough. We don't want you to get sick"

I pushed away from the kitchen island, my hand finding Esme's to move us towards the couch. The girl following, just a hint of hesitance before crawling behind us. She nestled between us on the ground, pressing her body to our legs, and for a while, we just sat enjoying the closeness of what we now thought of as our girl.


	6. Chapter 6

_Carlisle's point of view_

It was easy to get used to, this soft smell of her sweet surrender. It drifted to us time and again as we worked with our girl. New boundaries had been set, she was allowed out of the small room and sit with us if we rested or fed her. We had taught her to walk instead of crawl, and that had been a challenge. Even now, one look or one corrective growl would send her to her knees immediately.

My fingers brushed through long brown curls in thought as I felt sweet lips brush over my knee in a gentle kiss of affection. Her content mood shown by the soft purring sound. My eyes found Esme, a smile curling her lips as she walked over and sat with us on the couch. My hand moved to hers to slip my fingers through hers in a familiar hold.

"Mine" I spoke gently, knowing my topic would be a hard one for our girl "it has been almost two weeks since we left Volterra" sweet but uncertain eyes looked to my face "I know you need to drink soon, your eyes are more black than brown" it was a statement not a question, and yet still my pet shook head slowly letting brown locks fall to cover her face.

A delicate hand reached up to stroke her throat instinctively, telling me indeed the thirst was there. I waited quietly, before hearing the answer "I'm fine Master". She swallowed, obviously the thirst grew with each mention of it, but I understood her reluctance quite well. White teeth nibbled on lower lip nervously as she sniffed the air to see if there were humans nearby, relaxing only slightly as she did not catch a scent.

I ignored her statement, and moved on "there is one more basic rule to learn" Esme's fingers gave my hand a squeeze in encouragement "you are Mine now. We only feed off animals. Drink their blood instead of humans" I felt her still beneath my fingers, as she quickly realized the consequence of my statement. Eyes looked up darting from my face to Esme's , biting her lip in earnest now "you won't make me kill people anymore?"

Slowly I shook my head, keeping eyes upon her , my fingers sliding to her cheek, drawing her face up to look at me, my voice stern "Mine, drinking the blood of any human will lead to severe punishment by my hand. Do you understand?" she nodded frantically, the rich sweet smell of her submission immediately intensifying, the soft sound of mewls flowing from her throat as a way to placate me.

Thin frame pushed closer, black eyes closed as soft kisses were placed to my legs, the constant murmur "thank you Master, Mistress, thank you" repeated over and over again as arms wrapped themselves around my leg, a smile curling her lips. I let her show the intense gratitude through physical contact as I sat back slightly, eyes searching my Beloved's . She too smiled, and took a deep breath to inhale the scent surrounding us.

I slowly noticed the trail of kisses the girl left, the sweet murmur replaced with a mix of mewls and moans as she moved along the inside of my left thigh, towards my groin. "Mine…"my voice gentle and yet clearly to correct, my sentence interrupted by Esme's words "Carlisle…she needs this to show her gratitude" the words had been said so soft and low that I doubted if our girl had heard them. My eyes searched hers but found no judgment, only a soft plea to let the girl do as she had been taught to show her thankfulness. I gave a nod and tried to relax my frame a little, feeling warm mouth moving forth to place kisses and licks to my fabric covered crotch. Inhaling sharply at the feel, my fingers grabbed Esme's hand firmly, my topaz colored eyes closing for a mere moment at the sensation.

The second I felt myself stir inside my pants was the moment I gave the order "enough Mine" and felt the warmth disappear immediately. She moaned deeply in her throat, eliciting a delicate laugh from Esme. "Come pet, time to sleep" she rose and tapped her thigh twice, the movement of the pet instant as she followed.

_Esme's point of view_

I guided the girl to her room and helped to settle upon the softness of the blanket before pressing a kiss to the brown locks. A content sigh escaped her lips as I did and I had to smile softly. Turning to leave I looked back one more time, understanding more and more about Owners and pets. Closing the door I moved to my Beloved, knowing the inner struggle he was going through. I had to let him know it was all right, show him that I understood.

Sitting down next to his still frame, I gave him time to let his mind wander. Eventually I broke the silence. "I understand Carlisle, my love. I too feel the pull" His gorgeous eyes searched mine and I nodded "I may not understand all there is to creating or dominating a pet yet, but I can feel in every fiber of my being that this is a part of it" He nodded silently, brushing one hand through his blond locks in a nervous gesture.

"It is. I have not felt it before since I didn't keep a pet before this, but the pull is stronger than I thought. Still. It is such a fine line…"His voice trailed off as he rose, moving to the window to stare outside for a moment. "What do I need to allow to let her feel safe and secure, and when do I cross the line? Only taking from her for my own needs? How does that help rebuild her?" The deep sigh made me rise and move to him.

"I know you Carlisle, better than anyone. Perhaps better than you know yourself. I know and trust you will feel that line deep down. As you said when we accepted her, we need to let ourselves be guided by instinct" His sharp turn towards me made me gasp, his voice soft as he spoke "my instinct told me to push her down, to take her right there and make her mine. To mark her fully with my scent"

His eyes pierced mine but I understood "I know it did. I smelled your arousal" it was a scent I knew so well "and I feel that need myself" his face showed his surprise as I continued "you are not alone in your reaction. I too sense the need to dominate around her. Probably less than you since you are her Owner. Her bond to you is absolute Carlisle, and I suspect yours to her is as well"

My hand took his as I tried to give him peace of mind, to show and tell him all was all right "we are Mates Carlisle. Nothing, not one thing, nor someone, can come between that" I reached up to give a sweet soft kiss to his lips as he listened "we are one" I gave a firm nod before he gave a soft kiss in response to mine "we will both give this girl what she needs, you in your way, as Owner. And I in my way, as your Mate" Finally I saw the appreciation and gratitude in his eyes which showed he understood I was giving him full permission. It was mine to give as his Mate, just as much as it had been my right to deny it if I thought it would be wrong.

_Carlisle's point of view_

It had been hours since my Beloved spoke with me, and yet I hadn't moved from my place near the window. I could hear her around the house as she respected my privacy in thought. She had shown such insight in this, which astounded me even now. A smile curled my lips as I heard her words over and over in my head. She had, as my Mate, given me permission to fully be this girl Owner and Master. Even in its most primitive, sexual form. She had understood the bond we now had.

Still there was a fine line. A part of me wanted to dominate her. Push her down and take her, have my scent surround her, my seed within her, my marks upon her flesh, to have her obey my every command. But that would only serve her to be as she was now. This girl deserved a chance. A chance to live, to experience life to the fullest. That was why we had accepted her from Aro. To rebuilt her and let her be the girl she was inside.

Still, she needed my full Ownership and Dominance to feel safe and secure enough to even be helped. She was so damaged, in such a state of mind that any uncertainties made her wary. Our bond, my dominance, was familiar.

I sighed heavily as the thoughts in my mind wandered. Frankly, I knew I would have to allow her my full mark before we could take her home. It would give a clear signal to my family she was mine. I wasn't sure how they would react to the sweet smell of her submission, but I was sure both Jasper and Bella would recognize it. His history and character and the fact she was still a newborn both made that they would follow their instinct, and probably would try to dominate. Perhaps Rosalie, Edward and even Alice would. My full mark would hopefully send a clear enough signal she was not to be touched.

My thoughts finally interrupted as I felt my Beloved's touch as she slipped her arm through mine and gave a kiss to my cheek. "Love, come. Give your mind peace and hunt" I smiled and kissed her lips before giving a nod "I will stay with her" pressing a kiss to her forehead before whispering my gratitude for giving me the opportunity to leave made her smile softly "Follow your instinct" I laughed slightly and moved to the door "I will do just that" and went outside to quench the thirst now burning in my throat.


	7. Chapter 7

I heard the voice of my wife call me as soft sounds flowed from the small room in which our girl lay asleep. Walking to her, I looked in to see her asleep on her blanket, hugging it tightly as she was having a nightmare, sometimes reaching for her throat. The mewls of obvious longing were mixed with strangled cries of despair. "It's time to take her hunting..."I nodded in agreement, the thirst was getting too much for her to handle. She hadn't asked in the last days. I had told her the rule to not kill a human, but right now if a human had been present I wasn't sure if she wouldn't attack.

Crouching down beside small frame, my hand found her hair to stroke the long locks. Body stilled, before black eyes fluttered open, a smile curling red lips. "Good morning Master" Returning the smile I offered my hand, feeling sweet tongue immediately lick my fingers, kisses covered the hard skin. The delicious smell of submission surrounded us, making a soft rumble vibrate in my chest. My offering served a purpose: my scent, feel and taste settled her nerves slightly, making the craving for blood bearable.

"It's time to hunt sweetheart" pulling my hand away, seeing the dark eyes snap up to my face, white teeth nibbling on lower lip. "How?" My laughter filled the air as I rose "you'll see" tapping my thigh, and turning, my smile remained on my face as I heard her rise to a stand to follow. She indeed was learning.

We had hunted, Esme and I during the night, having our full fill. This wouldn't be our hunt, not this time. I opened the door, where my beloved stood waiting. Nervousness radiated off our pet, and Esme was quick to settle her nerves by whispering in her ear as they walked behind me. It helped a little I noticed, still every now and then she sniffed the air in longing, searching for a scent.

We took her outside of the house for the first time, letting her soak in the warmth of the Isle's air, the sun going down, the world growing darker by the second. White teeth held lower lip captive in anticipation and I had to smile in reassurance before giving a nod "Mine, do not stray from us. Follow" eagerly she nodded, before black eyes searched the wood, mind wondering where it was we were going.

I set off running, testing her limits as she followed. Esme following in third position, making sure she indeed would not wander off as we hunted. It was so easy for young ones, pets or newborns, to be distracted. I knew she wasn't as fast as us vampires, but still she was much faster than the average person. A smile curled my lips as I could feel her eyes upon me, trying to follow every move as I moved quick left or quick right, sharp turns or leaps over logs.

Coming to a clearing I stopped suddenly, and it took all she had not to bump into me. Instead body easily slid down upon the softness of the grass underneath, panting heavily as a genuine laugh escaped beautiful throat. I could hear her heart race, trying to calm from the run. Esme laughed with her, standing relaxed by my side.

"What do you smell Mine?" my voice drew attention to me instantly, and a deep breath was taken before a whispered answered followed "grass, wood, muck…" she sniffed again, and again before adding "animals?" Nodding in the direction in which she had smelled the scent "yes, deer. Come." rising to her feet she followed me, this time closer.

It took me moments to find the herd, crouching down behind bushes and downwind so the animals wouldn't see or smell me. I realized my girl wasn't as quiet as we could be, but we could still catch one. This time I made the command soft, but still very clear "stay" trusting that she wouldn't follow, I moved forward, running at top speed to jump one of the closest deer and easily holding it down as the rest of the herd scattered in sheer panic.

I waiting as Esme and our girl came forth. She looked hesitant to the deer and me, one hand stroking her throat in thirst, yet uncertain on how to proceed. Realizing she needed a little help, I leaned in and bit the throat, biting down hard to slid the large artery open fully, letting the blood pour out. Mewls of longing immediately filled the air, my ears hearing Esme "go to him". Our girl knelt by my right side, so I could shield her from the kicking legs of the deer on its side.

"Permission granted pet" knowing she needed permission I gave it easily, as this was not an exercise in patience. The way she immediately started to feed made me realize she had been thirstier than expected, and deep groans and moans flowed from her as she drank the blood in big gulps. With minutes passing it became less necessary to hold the deer down for her, and slowly the heartbeat finally stopped.

Brown eyes finally looked up to me in gratitude as she had her fill, her face smeared with the now dead animal's blood. Her body slightly trembled I noticed, before she crawled the small distance that separated us, head down and long locks dragging over the ground. Mewls flowed from her, and my body instinctively reacted as she made her way to me, hand letting go of the animal to grab long locks and pull her closer.

Tilting her head back I looked into her eyes, seeing the deep need within them. I looked up, only to see Esme's quiet nod and turn to leave us in privacy. I was so utterly grateful for my Beloved, that she understood. It was time to give her my mark. For her to know she was fully mine. Moving closer, I kept the hold I had in long curls and spoke firmly "Mine" the deep moan that flowed from her before an answer was whispered "yours" was all it took before I pushed her down, naked form before me on the wet ground.

Eyes upon me, she opened round thighs and spread arms to be fully exposed, white teeth once again holding lower lip captive. It was a glorious sight as the scent of her submission pushed me on. As she tilted her head slightly to the side, exposing her throat and the pulsing within her veins was visible I gave a low growl in need, lowering myself upon sweet smaller frame none too gentle. Before even realizing what I was doing, my tongue lapped over that vein, making thin frame underneath my strong body shake in need.

"Please..please take me" I felt her swallow "please use me. Please mark me. Please!" the pleading registered in my brain to speak about later, but right now, definitely was not the time. Right now, it shot straight to my groin it seemed, hardening me further. Moving down over her body, my teeth scraping warm skin, lingering over collarbone, down to left breast where I sucked warm nipple in my cool mouth. Soft frame arched underneath with a sharp cry, making me chuckle. I wanted to make myself familiar with every part of this girl, feel every inch of her frame. Hands wandered, and I allowed her to do the same, feeling warm hands glide over my abdomen as she brushed them underneath the fabric of my sweater. I slipped it off fast, exposing my body for her.

The warmth of her hands slid down lower, to open pants that were so in the way. They lingered without touching my member, knowing full well she would need permission to do so. I needed her there, the warmth, the softness. Rolling over I pulled her with me, then began to push her down over my frame. She caught on immediately, trailing kisses down, the last ending right above the fabric. I reached down and pulled it lower, giving her full access.

Hands grabbed her hair as finally mouth circled the tip of my member, and I was lost in growls as she began to pleasure me fully. I could hear the deep moans of submission rolling off her, as my hand had its own will it seemed, pushing her down and pulling her back up by long hair in a steady rhythm. It was a fight to keep my hips still, not wanting to damage her. She fully accepted my dominance as hands held onto me, grounding herself as she allowed head to be moved by my hand, my member hitting the back of sweet throat each time I pushed her down, making me groan in lust. It didn't take long before I began to fill her mouth and throat with my seed, feeling her drink my essence as I let myself fall over the edge of pleasure.

I let her calm down slightly as she cleaned me, hand still within long tresses. Listening to heartbeat flutter in ecstasy of being allowed such an intimate act. It didn't take long for my body to be ready yet again, but as my pet lower head again I pushed her aside a bit harshly, and in a flash I sat on my knees and pushed her down before me, on hands and knees. The cry of longing she gave when I entered her vibrating through every fiber of my body.

Me taking her wasn't gentle. It wasn't about pure love and devotion as it was with my Beloved. It was about lust, belonging, Ownership, dominance, submission, pain and pleasure. About marking what was mine. And so I did. Filling her again with my essence, ending with a fierce bite on her shoulder above the collarbone, which made body underneath me sob with relief.

It was fully dark and hours had passed before it all ended, and I stood to watch the exhausted girl before me on the wet grassy ground. A smile lingered on sweet lips, bruises already starting to form on her frame. My essence inside her. My scent on her so deep it fully masked her own. Soft brown eyes held my topaz colored ones as fingers felt the bite on left shoulder, my mark upon her flesh. It would scar, as it was supposed to, and fully visible.

I smiled back and dressed, finding my sweater and pants easily, stained but in one piece. "Mine. Come" she rose slowly, and as I realized she was in no shape to walk back, I scooping her up bridal style, laughing softly at her sudden shyness, burying face in my chest as we walked back to the house, my pets purring surrounding us as we moved.


End file.
